


Confessions

by Random_Anime_Freak



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Anime_Freak/pseuds/Random_Anime_Freak
Summary: Beerus finally tells Vados how he truly feels about her.
Relationships: Beerus/Vados (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 5





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from over on Tumblr. 
> 
> https://random-anime-freak.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to check it out. I post randomly about various ideas as well as do requests on occasion. Enoy the fic either way.

He didn’t know why he was getting so worked up over something that shouldn’t have been as difficult as he was making it. Even Whis was teasing him about it. Loving someone was something that he had never really thought about since he had other things to worry about. Being a god of destruction typically left him with very little free time along with his long naps. Beerus couldn’t recall a time where he had ever felt any sort of affection towards anyone that wasn’t his angel companion. This was an altogether different situation than he ever thought he would be in. That was also not taking in the fact that the person he was going to go talk to could reject him and never want to see him again which was a highly plausible thing that could happen.

The god of destruction shook his head and straightened his back, he was better than that. He shouldn’t be thinking like that, it would only lead to him not doing it at all. There was very little chance that the angel would say no to being with him since they had known each other for so long and the fact that they got along so well. It was all of actually asking her if she felt the same about him as he did her. All he had to was go through with it.

It took him an absurd amount of time to build up enough of his confidence to go and see her much to the amusement of his angel companion. She seemed to be somewhat happy to see him though it was hard to tell with her sometimes. He was less happy about Champa’s questioning though that was quickly dealt with by Whis getting his attention on some kind of dish he had been trying to make for who knows how long. That was more than enough to keep the other god of destruction occupied for quite a while.

“So what brings you here? You normally don’t swing by unless it’s your birthday or if there’s something going on,” Vados questioned with a tilt of her head.

Beerus cleared his throat, “there is something important to talk about either way.”

She didn’t make any indication that she wanted to bring either of the other two back. “Then do carry on.”

“Well, I must say that I’ve grown quite fond of being around you. I was wondering if happened to feel the same,” he said with a slightly nervous chuckle.

He couldn’t get a good read on her expression but it seemed that she was trying to put together how she felt about him. It made him feel like he had made the wrong decision. His mind kept running him around in circles with many a negative possible response.

“I can’t say that I don’t like you. It seems that we have a mutual interest in one another. I am curious to see how it will go,” she responded calmly. “What do you think of the idea of dating?”

“I would like that a lot,” he answered with a wide smile.

Vados was more than happy to return the smile and reach out to grab his hand. It felt like things were falling into place much as a puzzle did. He was overjoyed that things had worked the way they did, still unsure of their future endeavors. That would be something to discuss when they got further along in their relationship. For now, they could just focus on meeting up and further building up what they had. His happiness only grew when he felt a pair of lips against his cheek.

“I figured it would be an appropriate thing to do now that we’re together,” she giggled.

“Very much so,” he responded, returning the gesture. “I love you~”

The small angel moved to be closer to him, “love you too~”


End file.
